


Fishman Vergil

by ElderGodRhian



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderGodRhian/pseuds/ElderGodRhian
Summary: Deep sea fishman Vergil meets fishermen Dante. AU where they're not related. I suck at titles and summary's. Based on Check out Faltered (@Faltered_arts): https://twitter.com/Faltered_arts?s=09 Fishman Vergil concept. Tagged mature just encase.





	Fishman Vergil

The first time Dante had seen him he was on a boat eating apples & reading poetry in peace. He loved being near the water or in it, it had a calming effect on his troubled mind. He tossed the apple cores into the water, he figured the fish would enjoy them. He heard a noise and looked over his book to see what looked like a man glaring at him over the side of his boat. It caught him off guard cause he had gills,had glittering blue scales spotted on his face & a wide mouth chewing away at the discarded apple core. He had rows of sharp teeth and his eyes were a deep blue. The fish man finally spoke. "_Why do you toss them away? They're still edible." _Dante couldn't understand a word he said. "I'm sorry? I can't...... I don't understand." Vergil huffed. _"Humans,throwing things in the ocean they no longer need." _He hated them,they were the reason his father had died. He smacked the side of the boat as he went back underwater.He normally ate the filthy mortals for littering but this man only tossed out food.He had seen him cleaning the ocean on several occasions and wanted to get a good look at him.He huffed and blew bubbles out of his horns. Meaning Dante had been wondering why this deep sea creature had blessed him with his presence.Dante found him to be beautiful despite how terrifying he looked.He wondered if he would see him again.He had an idea of rowing out and tossing apples out in the water to see if it would work.

His plan did work,it took a few days for the beautiful man to show himself again.Vergil had picked an apple out of the water and hit him with it.It stunned Dante but he laughed as he turned to see him swimming on the surface slowly to his boat."Hello beautiful! You seem angry today." Vergil blew bubbles under the water at him. Dante picked an apple out of the bag and held his hand out to him. Vergils wet hand touched Dantes as he took it. Dante watched him sniff it and eat it. "So......what's your name? I know I can't really understand you but I'd love to see you more." Vergil finished up his apple and stared at him.This man was curious, he wasn't afraid of him at all.Who was he? He blew more bubbles at him and looked away from him,there's no way to talk like him unless he kissed him. But he found the idea of touching lips with a human man disgusting. But he figured it was better than kissing a human woman. He looked back up and gestured for Dante to lean closer to him in the water. Dante nervously did and Vergil grabbed his shirt and pulled their lips together, he shoved his wet tongue in the other mans mouth and bit Dantes lip as he pulled away. _"There, you can understand me now." _Dante gasped and stared in the other mans eyes. "So,getting right to the point and kissing me.Not even offering to take me put to dinner first, even going so far as to bite me." He laughed as Vergil blushed and let him go. _"I don't like humans,they're destructive and care nothing of the ocean. But you're different, why do you care so much about cleaning up the waters?"_ Dante thought hard for a second. "I just.......I don't like seeing the ocean dirty with garbage. I have to clean it, my mother told me to take care of it." He looked at the fish man with tired eyes. "She's been sick lately, I don't know why she isn't getting any better. I told her about the beautiful man I meet, you. But I didn't go into detail. I wish you could meet her, she's a nice lady. We live on the beach so she can overlook the ocean. She loves to stare at the sea for hours." Vergils tail swayed back & forth as he held on to the side of the boat. He felt bad that he had such terrible thoughts about the man,he thought about killing him and feeding Dante to his small son. Human was considered a delicacy for his sick, elderly or newborn people. He finally spoke up. _"What's your name?"_ Dante blinked at him. "Dante.....my names Dante. What's yours?" Vergil glared at the side of the boat and left in a hurry,he didn't want Dante to know his name. He dived deep to get away from Dante, he was having second thoughts of his stance on humans. Dante started to cry when Vergil left. "Bye beautiful! I hope you'll talk to me again soon." He waved at the water and sat down while wiping his tears away. He didn't know why he told the fish man about his mother, her health was failing. She would pass soon, he told her about the beautiful man he meet at the beach. He told her that so she wouldn't be suspicious about him falling for some fish man, there were legends of people falling for merfolk only to end up missing.

The next time they meet Vergil threw some sort of weird fish on Dantes boat. "Ok.....never seem this kind of fish before. Thanks for the gift beautiful." Vergil glared and blew bubbles at him under the water. _".....you're welcome. Its a delicacy down here. Some....things are happening down here and I'll have to leave soon. I don't know when I'll be back. I'll stay with you as long as I can today._" Dante gave him a sad look. "Before you leave can.....can I get another kiss from you? We can sit & talk in the meantime. Tell me about yourself."  
They talked for hours, Dante sat & listened to him with wonder. The fishman fascinated him.  
When the sun rose over the water Vergil gave him a sad sigh. _"Looks like I have to leave, I'll return when i can. I promise I'll return Dante." _Vergil pulled away from the boat and was about to go under the water before Dante grabbed his hand. "Please, tell me your name before you leave. That way I won't forget you." He put the wet hand against his cheek and started to cry. Vergil used his other hand to cup the crying mans face. _Vergil.....my name is Vergil." _He pulled Dante down and kissed his forehead. He pulled his hands away and blew Dante a kiss sadly as he descended into the water.  
Dante smiled with tears in his eyes as he watched Vergil sink beneath the water. "I'm still calling you beautiful idiot. Don't make me wait long, Vergil."

It was 24 years before he seen Vergil again. His mother had died a few months after Vergil had left. He made a good living fishing and cleaning up garbage in the ocean. He got a house that connected to the ocean, he even had a nice house boat with a glass window so he could see the water below. One day as he gazed into the water he seen him, at first he thought he was going crazy but the eyes that looked up at him from below the glass was no mistake. Vergil looked different, he had gash like scars all over his body but he was still as beautiful as the day he left. Dante excitedly made his way up to look over the side of the boat. He seen Vergil peer up at him with a worried look. _"Dante? Is.....is that you? You look different but your white hair is still the same." _Dante laughed as he climbed down the later on the side of the boat and got in the water. "Hey beautiful! Took you long enough to get back to me." He swam towards Vergil and gave him a hug & a kiss. "Miss me?"  
Vergil sighed as he held Dante, his spiked tail splashing around them. _Yes,and I'm staying. Shame you cant live in the water."_  
Dante wanted to scream in happiness. "I have a house that connects to the sea, you can visit anytime you want and I'll feed you all the apples you want. How does that sound?"  
Vergil swished his tail and looked in his eyes. "_Yeah,I'd like that. Show me where it is. But I don't like people......"_  
Dante patted Vergils wet face. "Its secluded, and I live alone. So, I'm here of you'll have me."  
Vergil kissed Dantes forehead like he did all those years before. _"Yes,but it'll be weird trying to have a relationship. All we have is time now." _He draped a necklace around Dantes neck. _"I cant wait for us to stay together forever."_

Fin


End file.
